Simplement toi
by Hime-hakkai
Summary: Petite lettre d'un ninja à la femme qu'il aime depuis toujours.One shot.


**Titre** : Simplement toi

**Genre **: Géneral et Romance.

**Personnages** : A vous de le déccouvrir.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note **: Ceci est ma première fanfiction, soyez indulgent... Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes malgres mes relectures.

A mon amie et à ma femme,

A l'académie, je t'ai regardé si souvent, t'observant de loin, décelant le moindre changement d'humeur sur ton visage d'angelot blond. J'ai appris avec le temps à connaître chaque expression de ton visage, la détermination, la surprise et très rarement la colère.

Alors que toi et toutes les filles d'avaient d'yeux que pour cet Uchiwa de malheur. Sasuke. Comme je l'ai détesté et envié en même temps .La seule à ne pas être subjugué par lui étais une jeune fille aux yeux blanc, à la timidité maladive qui allait devenir ma coéquipière .

Tu ne savais rien de moi à l'époque, j'étais invisible, transparent, cela me blessait alors j'essayais par tous les moyens de me faire remarquer, j'étais bien aidé par Choji, Shikamaru et Naruto. Maintenant l'Hokage de notre village…

Enfin bref, pour toi, je n'étais qu'un bout entrain, toujours prêt à se battre et à faire des conneries, c'est vrai qu'on a fait les quatre cents coups…

Mais c'est du passé, j'ai changé, mûri et toi ,tu es devenu la plus belle des kunochis du village, avec ton corps fin, souple et musclé aux formes tentatrices, tes longs cheveux blond et tes grands yeux bleux saphirs .Tu étais belle à en mourir.

La première fois que tu m'as parlé, j'ai bafouillé pitoyablement quelques mots et rougis bien plus qu'Hinata quand, elle voyait alors Naruto, ce qui n'est plus le cas puisqu'elle est sa femme.

J'aurais voulu me cacher sous terre tellement j'avais honte de mon manque de discussion alors que, je suis un vrai bavard en temps normale. Tu le sais bien…

Tu n'as pas eu l'air de m'en vouloir, tu as juste sourris.

La deuxième fois, j'étais dans la rue, c'était un de mes jour de congé après une mission particulièrement difficile .Tu es apparu au détour d'un chemin. Vision enchanteresse.

Et tu m'as demandé si ça ne me dérangeait pas de faire un tour avec toi. J'en aurais ris si je n'avais pas été si surpris. Toi, la femme de mes rêves, me demandant si ça me dérangeait de passer du temps avec elle, un comble !!

Nous avons passés une après midi merveilleuse, surtout moi, tu as du me trouver nul et pas très intelligent, je ne savais pas quoi dire, c'est toi qui a parlé de tout et de rien.

Je t'ai raccompagné chez toi quand j'ai vu ton regard agrandis de surprise et d'horreur.

Et sentis une douleur me transpercer la poitrine, ton visage a été la chose que j'ai emporté avec moi, avant que mes yeux se ferment.

J'ai ouvert mes yeux sur le plafond blanc de l'hôpital, j'avais l'habitude. Mais sincèrement, cette fois ci, je ne pensais vraiment pas m'en sortir.

Je sentis alors, quelque chose de chaud, tendre dans ma main. C'était la tienne et tu t'été endormi en la laissant dans la mienne, ton visage d'ange tourné vers moi, tes longs cils recourbés ont papillonnés doucement avant de s'ouvrir sur tes magnifiques prunelles encor embrumés de sommeil .Mon soleil.

Tu as souris et m'as demandé comment j'allais, que je t'avais fait une de ses peurs, mais heureusement que maintenant, j'étais sortis d'affaire. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que j'étais en soins et apparemment tu étais resté prés de moi pendant tout ce temps.

Tu t'inquiétais pour moi. Surprise, joie et appréhension ceux sont succédés en moi.

Comment devais je réagir ?? J'ai fait l'homme fort, blasé pourtant j'avais un de c'est mal de chien.

Et en parlant de chien, mon fidèle compagnon que je n'avais pas remarqué, été sagement assis à coté de toi, me regardant avec un air de compréhension dans le regard, il le savait. Je te voulais comme compagne mais je n'osais pas t'avouer mes sentiments.

Je t'ai demandé de me raconter ce qui c'était passé. J'ai alors appris que le village avait été attaqué par le Pays de Son, sous les ordre de ce serpent d'Orochimaru ,qui une fois qu'il avait vu que ses hommes allaient droit vers une défaite ,avait fui sans demander son reste .

Beaucoup de ninjas avaient été blessés mais,que heureusement il n'y a avait eu aucun mort a déplorer dans notre camps.

Je suis sortis l'après midi même, tu as voulu, malgré mes plaintes, m'escorter chez moi, comme ci j'étais incapable de me défendre…ce qui dans le cas présent aurais été difficile.

Mon honneur et ma dignité en ont pris un coup, tu l'as remarqué et à décidé de préparer le dîner.

Je suis un homme et que veux tu, la cuisine et moi ça fait deux… j'ai sauté sur l'occasion de me faire dorloter et de passer du temps avec toi.

Sitôt le dîner fini, tu as voulu partir en me promettant de venir me voir le lendemain.

Je t'ai donc suivi jusqu'à la porte et là, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais je me suis penché vers toi et mes lèvres se sont scellées aux tiennes, si douces, si tendres.

Je t'ai senti te raidir et finalement te détendre contre moi.

Tes mains se sont perdues dans mes cheveux, et nous avons approfondis notre tout premier baiser. Ta langue caressant, taquinant la mienne, tes gémissements, alors que mes mains traçaient de savantes arabesques dans ton dos. Ton corps pressé contre le mien.

Courbes tendres contres creux durs.

Je sentais ta poitrine se tendre de plaisir et ton souffle s'accélérer.

Tu me rendais fou, fou de désir, fou de passion et fou d'amour.

J'ai oublié ma douleur à la poitrine et t'ai soulevé dans mes bras et alors mis fin a regret, à notre baiser pour te regarder.

Les yeux replis de désir reflets des miens m'ont alors convaincus de te le dire, de t'avouer que je t'aimais depuis si longtemps que je ne rappelais de rien avant.

J'ai vu tes yeux se remplirent de larmes de joie,et tu as mis ta tête au creux de mon épaule et j'ai sentis tes lèvres, ton souffle contre mon cou.

J'ai a peine entendu les mots que tu m'as murmuré .J'ai juste compris que mes sentiments étaient partagés.

Je n'en revenais pas, et cette fois ci, c'est toi qui as pris l'initiative de m'embrasser.

Ce fût, le plus beau moment de ma vie, jusqu'à maintenant, car je savais qu'il y allait en avoir d'autre, beaucoup d'autres et que tu m'aimais.

Je me souviens, aussi de cette nuit, comme si c'était hier.

De ton corps blanc aux reflets de nacres sur mon lit au draps noir .Contraste saisissant.

De mes doigts faisant naître sur ta peau des frissons de plaisir, de tes yeux me suppliant de mettre fin à cette délicieuse torture et tes longues jambes se nouant à mes reins alors que je venais doucement en toi, tes gémissements de plaisirs et enfin tes cris alors que ça devenais si fort, si douloureux étaient une douce mélodie à mes oreilles.

Le plaisir à était si puissant, si bon, si merveilleux que ma vision, c'était alors coloré de rouge.

Je suis maintenant là, à te regarder dormir, protégeant ton sommeil dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

Si belle et si simplement toi. Mon amour.

Notre fils dort paisiblement dans son berceau. Un trésor, mon trésor, notre trésor.

Le fruit de notre amour, un mélange de ce qu'il y de mieux en nous. Un chef d'œuvre.

Demain, tu te réveilleras et nous lui trouverons un nom.

Je finis cette lettre que, peut être je ne te donnerais jamais ou peut être que si, juste pour voir apparaître dans tes yeux cet amour qui nous lie l'un à l'autre.

Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, merci pour ce fils qui déjà te ressemble tant.

Ton ami, mari. Kiba.

Si vous avez des commentaires,le petit bouton marche trés bien.

Merci de m'avoir lu,à bientot.


End file.
